Sœurs Forbes
by Karen Killa
Summary: Cassandra est la sœur aînée et adulte de Caroline Forbes, proche de sa soeur et au courant du monde surnaturel, elle ignore néanmoins l'appartenance de Caroline à ce monde dangereux. Jusqu'à un appel de leur père, Bill. C'est décidé, Cassandra revient vivre à Mystic Falls, prête à tout pour protéger sa famille.


Cassandra Forbes était sans aucun doute en train de dépasser plusieurs limitations de vitesse, un fait qu'elle comptait bien éviter de mentionner à sa mère lorsqu'elle la trouverait. Enfin si c'était possible. Pour autant, tout en sachant ça, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour ralentir, elle était pressée, la situation était grave. Et puis sa mère aurait probablement d'autres raisons d'être en colère, son état déjà, elle était blessée et elle ne lui avait rien dit, sans compter ce qu'elle supposait des actions de son père.

Elle n'avait jamais autant prié, prié d'avoir tort, prié de s'être trompée. Elle l'espérait vraiment, souhaitait vraiment avoir tort, le reste était impensable. Son père ne pouvait pas faire ça non ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à Caroline ? Elle avait envie d'y croire, vraiment envie mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. En tant qu'aînée des Forbes elle avait été informé de l'existence du surnaturel lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa dernière année au lycée, et ça l'avait forcé de reparler à son père. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment voulu à son père de découvrir qu'il était homosexuel, elle n'avait pas de problème avec ça, mais elle en avait eu un avec le fait qu'il avait choisi de quitter Mystic Falls et que depuis elle, et sa petite sœur, avaient eu de la chance de le voir une fois par trimestre. Sans compter qu'elle pouvait voir la souffrance dans l'attitude de sa mère qui travaillait pour fuir sa douleur et pour ne pas voir l'échec de son mariage. Caroline avait été plus jeune, ayant à peine dix ans, et en plus elle avait été toujours plus proche de leur père, ça avait été l'inverse pour Cassandra.

Ses leçons pour pouvoir se défendre contre des vampires avaient été tendu, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à pardonner à son père et aujourd'hui encore ce n'était pas évident, elle avait entendu Caroline se plaindre de leur mère pour que ça aile, surtout vu qu'elle comparait leurs parents et que Bill avait le beau rôle. Ce qui était assez facile vu qu'il n'était presque jamais dans leurs vies et que leur mère avait donc du prendre le mauvais rôle. Non que Liz était parfaite, elle travaillait beaucoup trop et était trop distante mais elle était restée et cela Cassandra ne l'oublierait jamais.

Les leçons que lui avait donné son père lui avait clairement montré à quel point Bill détestait les vampires. Il les considérait comme des monstres. Pourrait-il voir au delà de ça lorsqu'il s'agissait de Caroline ? Elle n'avait pas su quoi penser lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le surnaturel mais elle avait refusé d'accepter l'idée que les sorcières et les vampires étaient contre-nature et devaient être tué. C'était beaucoup trop catégorique comme idée, ce serait comme s'il fallait dire que tous les hommes étaient comme son père.

En plus elle avait passé du temps avec les Bennett, et il était clair que Sheila Bennett s'y connaissait beaucoup en occulte, un peu trop pour que ce ne soit rien d'important. Particulièrement lorsqu'on avait lu les journaux de la famille, ceux remontant à la fondation de Mystic Falls et 1864 surtout. L'année où Emily Bennett avait été tué, accusé de sorcellerie.

Cassandra avait donc choisi de garder l'esprit ouvert, tout en restant méfiante, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien conscience que dans un combat contre un vampire, elle aurait un désavantage, voire plus. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus forts... Elle pourrait être tué en un instant.

Elle avait rencontré des vampires lorsqu'elle avait fait ses études, lorsqu'elle avait fait la fête surtout et ça avait continué lorsqu'elle était partie à l'étranger, travaillant pour une ONG, enseignant à des enfants dans certains pays à situation... compliquée.

Elle avait tué des vampires, ceux qui s'en prenaient aux innocents, ceux qui tuaient, mais elle avait aussi parlé avec des vampires, elle leur avait donné une chance. Son père jamais. Bill Forbes était un Forbes et ça voulait dire qu'il était têtu, obstiné. Elle l'était aussi mais elle n'avait pas choisi la même voie. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de tuer Caroline, en tout cas elle l'espérait vraiment mais elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il soit capable de l'accepter si elle était en effet devenue une vampire. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il serait capable de voir au delà de ses préjugés et c'était cela qui la terrifiait.

Ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa petite sœur, Caroline qui pouvait être tellement fragile, particulièrement émotionnellement et qui adorait leur père. Qu'allait-il dire ou faire ? Il haïssait les vampires, qu'allait-il faire devant Caroline ? Qui était une vampire ?

Et si ce n'était pas douloureux. Cassandra adorait sa petite sœur, elle avait fait de son mieux pour être là pour Caroline lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, malgré la différence d'âge, elle avait huit ans de plus que sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle était partie faire ses études non seulement elle était rentrée aussi souvent que possible mais elle avait appelé chez elle tout les jours, passant parfois deux heures au téléphone avec Caroline, lui donnant ce dont elle avait eu besoin, ce qu'elle avait voulu, de l'attention et de l'intérêt. Lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix, et ça avait été la décision la plus douloureuse qu'elle avait jamais du prendre, de rentrer dans une organisation pour enseigner à des enfants dans des pays où ils n'avaient pas un accès aisé à l'éducation... Elle avait offert une webcam à sa petite sœur pour qu'elles puissent continuer à se voir, en s'appelant via Skype.

Elles avaient passé des heures à se parler, plusieurs fois par semaine même et au cours de la première de sa sœur, Cassandra avait vu des changements chez elle. Caroline avait changé, à la rentrée, en parlant de ce Damon Salvatore qui semblait comme un réel abruti. Sa sœur avait semblé mal dans sa peau, malheureuse, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle... Ca c'était calmé ensuite lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Matt Donovan, le genre de garçon parfait, gentil, attentionné... Cassandra avait été rassuré après ça.

Jusqu'à l'accident.

L'aînée des filles Forbes ne se rappelait que trop bien l'appel de sa mère. Sa mère qui était en larme via Skype pour la prévenir que Caroline avait eu un accident de voiture, où Tyler Lockwood conduisait et qu'elle s'était effondré soudainement. Que les docteurs étaient pessimistes. Elle s'était sentie se figer, son corps paralyser par une telle nouvelle et elle avait passé des heures dans l'inquiétude la plus totale,. Imaginant le pire, calculant si c'était possible de partir, même s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, même si elle était déjà rentré chez elle quelques semaines auparavant, même si le voyage couterait cher. Surtout au dernier moment comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle et ne lui passe Caroline, qui s'était remise presque miraculeusement. Elle n'avait aucune séquelle si ce n'est un peu mal. Les soupçons de Cassandra s'étaient approfondis alors. Elle connaissait un remède immédiat, rapide, et très efficace, le sang de vampire. Cependant elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, y penser. Pourquoi sa sœur serait-elle près de vampire après tout ?

Après l'accident, Cassandra s'était attendue à ce que sa sœur soit un peu différente, elle avait failli mourir, mais ça avait été trop différent. Trop soudain même.

Elle avait choisi d'ignorer la situation, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser au fait que sa petite sœur était devenue une vampire. Elle ne détestait pas les vampires, mais ça n'était pour autant pas une existence qu'elle souhaitait à sa petite sœur adorée. Caroline avait toujours eu des idées très arrêtées sur un grand nombre de sujet, y compris son avenir, son mari et surtout ses enfants. Il y avait des moyens bien sûr pour les femmes qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, mais Cassandra savait à quel point sa sœur avait voulu être enceinte, sentir son bébé grandir dans son ventre. Maintenant elle ne pourrait pas.

Liste de Priorité dès son retour à Mystic Falls.

Voir sa mère.

Retrouver sa sœur.

Gérer Bill s'il avait fait du mal à Caroline.

Apprendre tout ce qui c'était passer à Mystic Falls au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Particulièrement ce qui était arrivé à Caroline.

Réconforter Caroline.

Parler à sa mère.

Faire payer tout ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa famille, particulièrement le, ou la, responsable de la transformation de sa sœur.

Pas forcément dans cet ordre, et pas forcément immédiatement, mais Cassandra trouverait bien un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle était très organisée et pouvait être très patiente si nécessaire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du bonheur et de la sécurité des siens.

Cassandra n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le panneau signifiant son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle aimait bien sa ville natale, c'était un endroit charmant avec des coins sublimes, des gens intéressants et plus particulièrement sa famille cependant elle avait été heureuse de partir. Elle avait toujours voulu voir le monde, voir par elle même certaines cultures, certains monuments. Elle n'avait jamais voulu passer le restant de ses jours à Mystic Falls, c'était d'ailleurs la même chose pour Caroline.

La blonde ralentit un peu à contrecœur, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'accident mais elle était quand même pressée d'arriver, elle dépassait néanmoins la limitation de vitesse mais là encore elle s'en moquait. Elle se gara devant le poste de police de Mystic Falls, elle avait déjà appelé chez elle et personne n'avait répondu donc sa mère était forcément là. Enfin elle espérait.

"Maman." elle appela en entrant dans la station, allant au bureau du fond, celui de sa mère, celui du shérif.

"Cassandra. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ?" s'exclama Liz Forbes en accourant près de son aînée.

"Ce n'est rien maman, je vais bien." dit Cassandra, balayant les inquiétudes de sa mère. "Les choses sont graves."

"Ce n'est rien ? Cassandra tu es blessée. Tu as des bandages et tu as une mine affreuse." protesta Liz.

"Merci, toujours agréable." rétorqua plus par habitude qu'autre chose Cassandra. "Maman, Bill m'a appelé pour me dire que Caroline était une vampire et qu'il allait gérer ça. Je te promets je te laisserai m'examiner, j'irai même à l'hôpital ou voir un docteur si c'est ce que tu veux, mais plus tard."

"Bill est au courant ? Toi aussi ?" demanda choquée Liz, confirmant l'idée que son aînée avait eu. Sa mère était en effet au courant. Elle avait eu des soupçons, un peu, lorsque sa mère et sa sœur avaient paru plus proches à la fin de l'année scolaire et que ça avait continué ensuite, durant les vacances, mais elle n'avait pas été certaine. Tout comme elle n'avait pas été sure pour la transformation de Caroline, elle n'avait pas voulu savoir, voulant nier un peu plus longtemps l'évidence.

"Maintenant j'en suis sûre mais j'ai des soupçons depuis un moment. Maman, réfléchis, il est à Mystic Falls, où il l'emmènerait ?" insista Cassandra, tirant sa mère par la main, réprimant une grimace de douleur à cause du mouvement, si sa mère le voyait, elle ne la laisserait jamais venir et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en vaine discussion.

"Je sais où." acquiesça Liz après un bref moment, elle avait un gros doute déjà mais elle avait surtout réfléchi à la présence de son aînée. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la faire venir mais elle connaissait assez ses filles pour savoir que Cassandra n'accepterait jamais de rester sans rien faire alors que sa sœur souffrait. "Je conduis."

Cassandra acquiesça sans protester, montant côté passager de sa voiture et tendant les clés à sa mère, de toute façon elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller alors c'était plus simple comme ça. Le trajet se passa en silence, les deux femmes étaient trop tendues pour faire la conversation, et surtout trop inquiète. Et puis qu'y avait-il à dire qui ne devait pas attendre Caroline ? Rien.

"Il m'a parlé de cet endroit." souffla Cassandra horrifiée en voyant où sa mère s'était garé, la prison des Forbes, là où les chasseurs de vampire de leur famille mettaient leurs proies pour les affaiblir et obtenir des informations. Un endroit où les vampires étaient forcés de respirer de la veine de Vénus et où ils pouvaient être torturés par le soleil. "Maman, il ne va pas la tuer non ?"

"Pas si je peux l'en empêcher." affirma Liz en descendant de voiture sans perdre une seconde, sa main sur l'arme qui était accrochée à sa ceinture, Cassandra la suivant.

Les deux femmes dévalèrent les escaliers, pressées de secourir Caroline. Toutes les deux éprouvant de la culpabilité, quoique pour des raisons très différentes. Liz parce qu'elle avait vu sa fille comme un monstre à un moment, qu'elle avait imaginé tuer sa douce Caroline, sa seconde. Cassandra parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour sa petite sœur, parce que sa petite sœur n'avait pas su qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et que jamais Cassandra le lui reprocherait, la repousserait.

"Bonjour Bill." dit Liz, ayant ouvert la porte d'un geste brusque avant de braquer son arme sur son ex-mari. Qui était en train de torturer Caroline, la blonde poussant des hurlements de douleur, la shérif comprit rapidement pourquoi et elle n'était pas la seule. Bill avait enlevé la bague de jour de Caroline et l'exposait aux rayons du soleil. La brulant gravement au passage.

"Baisse ce revolver Liz, je sais ce que je fais." protesta calmement Bill.

"Non, tu ne sais rien." cracha Cassandra en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, lançant un regard de dégoût à son père, elle n'avait pas cru qu'il pourrait descendre encore plus dans son estime mais apparemment c'était possible. Avant de se diriger vers sa petite sœur, Caroline qui tressaillit en voyant Cassandra, baissant le regard pour ne pas voir les émotions dans les yeux bicolores de sa sœur aînée. "Care. Tout va bien, c'est fini, on est là pour te sortir d'ici."

"Cassie..." commença Caroline, d'une voix fragile avant de s'interrompre.

"Tu es ma petite sœur Caroline, même si tu es une vampire ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu restes toi." assura Cassandra, plaçant sa main sur la joue de sa sœur, bougeant doucement ses cheveux dans un geste de réconfort qu'elle avait souvent fait au fil des années. "Et je t'aime, même si tu es insupportable."

"Parle pour toi." rétorqua Caroline d'une voix étouffée, elles s'étaient souvent taquinées ainsi, c'était une légère dose de normal.

"Justement, c'est mon opinion." affirma Cassandra, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'était doutée que leur père réagirait ainsi mais elle avait quand même espéré avoir tort. Elle commença à détacher les liens de sa sœur et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en entendant un coup de feu.

"Là il s'agit de notre fille, qui t'admire, qui t'aime." dit Liz, ayant tiré à côté de Bill, loin de ses filles, lorsqu'il avait fait un mouvement pour stopper Cassandra. Liz avait envie de vomir en voyant sa seconde dans cet état, attaché à une chaise, des brûlures plein le dos, des larmes sur le visage... C'était pire encore parce qu'elle avait pensé faire une telle chose en apprenant la vérité de la bouche de Matt. Elle avait failli laisser passer ses préjugés, son devoir envers le Conseil, avant son devoir de mère. Avant son amour pour ses deux filles. Pire encore parce qu'elle savait très bien que pour Caroline, Bill avait toujours été son héros, son parent préféré, tout le contraire de Cassandra. Lors de leur dispute, Caroline lui avait parfois renvoyé ce lien avec son père à la fatigue, disant qu'elle aurait préféré aller vivre avec lui ou d'autres choses du même genre. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que sa fille ressentait actuellement.

"Alors elle comprendra que je fais ce qu'il faut." rétorqua Bill, l'air convaincu et Liz n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tirer, de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, vu l'air de Cassandra elle n'était pas la seule. "Je dois faire ça, pas parce qu'elle est un monstre mais parce qu'on l'aime."

"Caroline n'est pas un monstre. La seule chose qui t'empêche de le voir c'est tes propres idées préconçues sur le vampirisme. En plus je te signale que par le passé, les gens auraient tenu le même genre de propos concernant les homosexuels." cracha presque Cassandra. "Le simple fait que tu ne lui ai même pas donné une chance de s'expliquer, de prouver qu'elle était toujours elle. Ne fait que prouver que tu es un horrible père. Non que j'avais besoin de ça pour m'en rendre compte. Cependant je veux qu'il y ait une chose de très clair dans ton esprit, tu touches à Caroline d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu l'insulte ou quoique ce soit d'autre et je te le ferai payer. Peut-être même que je m'essaiera moi aussi à la torture. Après tout tu sembles plutôt doué. Qui sait j'ai peut-être hérité de ce talent."

"Cassandra." appela Liz, calmant sa fille, au moins un peu. "Aide Caroline à arriver à la voiture, je vous rejoins."

"Tu as un bijou pour pouvoir marcher au soleil non ? Il est où ?" demanda Cassandra, obéissant à sa mère après un dernier regard méprisant vers son père.

"Là." dit hésitante Caroline, la dernière fois qu'elle avait pointé son bijou de jour à un membre de sa famille, son père le lui avait enlevé afin qu'elle blessée par le soleil

Cassandra ne perdit pas une seconde à ramasser la bague de sa sœur et à lui remettre au doigt, elle attrapa ensuite la poche de sang que Bill avait laissé tomber, la mettant dans son sac afin que Caroline puisse boire une fois qu'elles auraient quitté la pièce, et qu'elle serait loin de leur père. Une fois fait, elle bougea de sorte qu'elle puisse aider Caroline à marcher, elle aurait préféré la porter mais Cassandra n'était pas assez forte pour faire ça, encore moins avec tout les escaliers qu'il fallait monter. Tout en marchant elle faisait attention à sa sœur, elle ne pensait pas que Caroline l'attaquerait comme ça, mais elle devait rester prudente. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps sa sœur était une vampire et en plus elle ne savait rien sur le contrôle de Caroline. Avait-elle du mal à résister à l'appel du sang ?

Les amis qu'elle avait qui étaient des vampires, ou qui en connaissaient, lui avait dit que lorsqu'un vampire était blessé, il avait plus de mal à se contrôler, et c'était le cas de sa sœur actuellement. Elle buvait de la veine de Vénus donc Caroline ne boirait pas très longtemps son sang mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment vivre cette expérience non plus. Et elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'en veuille ensuite.

"Cass... Merci." dit Caroline une fois installée à l'arrière de la voiture, sa sœur étant assise à côté d'elle, Cassandra lui ayant tendu la poche de sang qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt.

"Pour le sang, pas de problème." répondit Cassandra, observant avec inquiétude sa petite sœur. Chaque blessure lui donnant envie de redescendre pour frapper Bill, leur père.

"Pas pour ça, quoique si merci. Pour m'avoir donné une chance. Ca te pose vraiment pas de problème ?" demanda Caroline, elle avait vraiment peur.

Cassandra avait été plus que sa grande sœur en grandissant, elle avait été sa meilleure amie, elles avaient toujours été proches. Elle n'avait pas été sûre si sa sœur était au courant pour les vampires et le monde surnaturel, mais elle avait vraiment craint qu'elle la renie, comme l'avait fait leur mère au début et leur père à présent. Si sa sœur la rejetait, Caroline n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Pas sa grande sœur.

"Je ne suis pas ravie que tu sois un vampire, je vais pas le nier, je voulais pas de cette vie pour toi. Loin de là même. Mais ce que j'ai dit en bas je le pensais et c'est toujours le cas. Tu es ma petite sœur et il n'y a rien qui changera ça. Quoique tu deviennes et quelque soit ta diète." dit Cassandra, fronçant les sourcils. "Cependant je veux une explication, je veux savoir tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que tu as commencé à me mentir concernant le monde surnaturel et tout ce qui t'est arrivé surtout. Plus de mensonge. Plus de secret."

"D'accord." accepta volontiers Caroline, se réfugiant avec grand plaisir dans les bras de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de venir. "Quand tu dis plus de secret..."

"Oui ?" demanda Cassandra, passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

"Tu comptes m'expliquer comment tu t'es blessé ?" demanda Caroline, se décalant un peu pour croiser le regard de sa sœur.

"Je compte bien avoir cette explication aussi." intervint leur mère en ouvrant la porte. Un air plus que contrarié sur le visage, échangeant un regard, les deux blondes à l'arrière gardèrent le silence. Elles n'avaient jamais vu leur mère avec un air aussi contrarié mais les fois où elles l'avaient poussé à bout, au moins un peu, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Autant ne pas la provoquer.

"Il y a eu une attaque à l'école où je travaillais. J'ai été un petit peu blessé au passage." tenta Cassandra, essayant de son mieux de prendre un air, il ne s'est rien passé tout va bien, vu les mines des deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, ça ne passait pas du tout.

"Quoi ?" cria Caroline.

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ?" renchérit Liz.

"Si on rentrait à la maison pour tout se dire." proposa Cassandra, elle ne savait pas ce que leur mère avait fait à Bill mais s'il n'était pas attaché, alors elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir.

"Oui, on va tout se dire." acquiesça Liz, en démarrant. "Et tu vas me montrer toutes tes blessures."

Cassandra réprima un soupir, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce que sa mère demandait mais franchement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Même comme ça, elle ne regrettait pas d'être rentrée chez elle, les prochains jours allaient être compliqués pourtant elle ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs.


End file.
